


Battle Cry

by sithmarauder



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, M/M, Modern Era, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithmarauder/pseuds/sithmarauder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Prussia/Austria ficlets originally posted to my tumblr, both historical and not.  Tags and rating may change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. before the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt _before the beginning_ from [this](http://deadhabsburgs.tumblr.com/post/130084302741/no-excuses-writing-meme-askbox-version) writing meme.
> 
> you can find me and request things at [deadhabsburgs](http://deadhabsburgs.tumblr.com/ask)!

He thought, in moments like this, that perhaps God had abandoned him—that perhaps he had failed somewhere crucial, and that was why Prussia and his heresy were allowed to gain so much traction, challenging the true faith and challenging _him_ , he who had held the world for so long.  Austria was no fool; he could see his empire wavering around him, pieces of it crumbling against time’s onslaught, helped along by enemies that would like nothing more than to see him fall.

 _Well then_ , Austria thought, steel in his spine as he picked himself up and met Prussia’s eyes without fear, _let them come_.


	2. mermaid revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mermaid revolution AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt _mermaid revolution_ from [this](http://deadhabsburgs.tumblr.com/post/130084302741/no-excuses-writing-meme-askbox-version) writing meme.
> 
> as always, you can find me and request things at [deadhabsburgs](http://deadhabsburgs.tumblr.com/ask)!

His husband’s face was one of abject anger, skin flushed red and tail thrashing as they faced down the land dignitaries, but Roderich only placed one hand on Gilbert’s shoulder, quieting him as he turned towards the Bourbon king and his representative, whose mouth was creased in a self-satisfied smirk.

“Fight us then,” Roderich said flatly, his expression grim.  “Fight us, and we’ll see how far you can sail when even the sea spits on your name.”


End file.
